Vanilla Kisses and Love Affairs
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: A day alone at the Cullen household while the others are out hunting could end up in disaster or happiness for Emmett and Jasper. Which one will it be? Slash fic! Emmett x Jasper with side Emmett x Rosalie and Jasper x Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight; all those rights go to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Pairing****: Emmett x Jasper**

**Warning****: Slash and some sexual content and dirty thoughts!**

**Jasper's POV**

Fear. Dejection. Pain. Love. Lust. Longing. Depression. I could feel it all coming off in waves and hitting me full force. All coming from Emmett, my '_older_' brother.

_Why is he feeling like this? _It is unusual to see the bulky vampire just sitting on the couch in silence, not moving an inch. Usually he is playing a video game or playing pranks on Edward and joking around, with of course my help.

I smirk, it's just to fun and easy to prank him and its fun the way he reacts to our pranks making him our main target.

Either that or he challenges me to a wrestling match

But today, he just seemed depressed, and it made me worried.

**Emmett's POV**

I don't really know when it all started

_Maybe during all of our wrestling match's?_

I had noticed how close we were when wrestling, him practically pressed against me in a close proximity, and if I could blush I am pretty sure my face would have been 10 different shades of red.

He has this scent to him, Vanilla. Some reason it seemed to suit him well, and I would find myself pressing closer to him just to get a whiff of that enticing and addicting aroma.

It made me dizzy

I wish I could just run my fingers through his golden locks, run my hands up and down his body. At least once, just get a feel of that slender and enticing body.

I truly do love him, I wish I didn't, but I do and I guess I can't help it.

_But what about Rosalie?_

Sure, I really do love Rosalie, but not as much as I love Jasper.

I know it's foolish of me to love him, I know I can never have him in that kind of way for he seemed to be totally in love with his mate Alice.

And yet I found myself wondering what it would be like to have him underneath me, squirming and moaning my name as I thrust into him

What it would be like to feel him all over, to kiss his luscious, pink lips in a heated passion while we made love.

I sighed once more

_Those are just petty dreams that will never be reality…._

**Jasper's POV**

I snapped out of my muse when I heard Emmett sigh again for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I questioned, frowning.

He seemed to be deep in his own thoughts because his head snapped up at the speed of light, and if he weren't a vampire, I would have been worried of him getting whiplash.

"Oh….uhhh…nothings wrong, I'm fine just thinking!" he stammered, and I could tell something serious was up.

I raised an eyebrow at his antics

"You mean you can think?" I joked, not noticing the hurt look that swept across his face before he replaced it with his usual smile and goofy grin.

"Hey! I have my moments you know!" he replied

I chuckled

"Sure you do" I said grinning "So are you going to tell me what's wrong, and don't lie because I can feel the emotions coming off of you!"

His smiles turned back into a frown, and he looked down into his lap

"I can't, you'll hate me if you find out" he said with sadness in his voice, and it broke my heart to hear it.

I scooched closer to him on the couch, and put my arm around his shoulder, brining his face up to meet mine.

"Em, I could never hate you! You know you can tell me anything right?" I said looking into his eyes, frowning.

**Emmett's POV**

Oh god

His face is so close to mine that if I leaned over, I could easily kiss those luscious pink lips of his.

_Good thing I have no need to breathe, otherwise I'm sure by now I would be suffering a loss of oxygen!_

He's staring right into my eyes as am staring into his, those beautiful topaz orbs that are common to our family, the only thing we have in common besides our vampirism.

I could just melt under that gaze, everything about Jazz makes me putty in his hands. Oh if only I could touch him just once!

**Jasper's POV**

I waited for him to respond, do something, but he just kept staring into my eyes with a dreamy look on his face, and I wondered if it was Rosalie he was thinking about.

It made my feel a twinge of jealousy that I could not explain

_Where is this coming from!?_

I looked up and noticed that Emmett seemed to be a lot closer to me than he had been.

I blushed at the close proximity, trying not to stare at his finely chiseled features.

_Oh how I would love to just melt in those arms! Wait what am I saying!?_

Oh what the heck, I won't deny it any longer

I love him! Everything about him!

His prankster ways, when he laughs and jokes around, wrestling him, the way he will do anything to protect his family!

I blushed beet red, and my face felt so warm for a naturally cold feel of a vampire

**Emmett's POV**

I noticed he seemed to be lost in deep thought once again as we both kept switching in and out of our thoughts.

_Boy am I sure glad that the others are out hunting, because then what I am about to do would just be awkward, not that us being silent and serious isn't awkward enough!_

_Well here goes, I'm going to do it before I lose my nerve!_

"Jasper!" I said catching his attention, and he snapped out of whatever thoughts he was lost in at the moment.

And with that, I grabbed him and crushed my lips against his in a passionate kiss.

I felt him stiffen, but then he seemed to relax and he wrapped his arms around my neck, and OH MY GOD! He started_ kissing _me back!

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!!!!

That's all that was running through my head at the moment

**Jasper's POV**

I froze as he grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss and if I needed to actually breathe, my breath would have been caught in my throat in a chocking sort of sound.

_Am I dreaming!? This can't really be happening! No way can he be kissing me! What about Rosalie!?_

_Oh what the heck, this might be my only chance to get this close to him!_

And with that I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately

I felt him lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I complied, opening my mouth as he slipped his tongue in.

I moaned, it was like all of my fantasies come to life!

I was in a daze, so much that I did not even notice that he pulled away and was sitting there with that sill grin of his on his face.

"I take it you liked that?" I heard him question from what seemed like a far away tunnel.

Can you seriously blame me though? I mean come one, my dreams have finally come true!

**Emmett's POV**

I chuckled

_Looks as though I dazzled Jazzy a little too much_

_He looks so cute with that dazed look on his face_

I chuckled again, moving closer and wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him onto my lap.

I nuzzled my face into his neck, breathing in the rich, deep, enticing vanilla scent

"Mmmm...Vanilla" I moaned, kissing and nipping at his neck

I heard him giggle as he leaned back into my chest, sighing and closing his eyes, getting comfortable.

"How are we going to explain this to the family, especially Rosalie and Alice?" he questioned after a few moments of silence.

I had not thought about that, I guess I just got lost in the fact that he loved my back.

"Honestly, I have no idea! Maybe we should just keep it a secret from the family, at least until we know what there reactions would be?" I answered, looking sheepish.

"That's a good plan, but the only problem is that Alice could easily see this happening, you know because her visions are based on people's decisions, and we _decided _to do this" he replied with a worried tone.

"Well then there is only one option left, we have to tell them" I replied grimly

He looked at me in shock and a bit of fear

"What!? But what if they shun us, and kick us out!? And won't this break Rosalie and Alice's hearts!?" he replied in a frantic tone, looking panicked.

Wrapping my arms tighter around him, I kissed his cheek

"Chill Jazzy, whatever happens we will always have each other" I whispered in his ear as he relaxed against me.

"Together" he agreed, taking hold of my hand and squeezing it.

**Normal POV**

They were so wrapped up in each other that they did not notice the five sets of topaz eyes staring at them through the window, smiling amongst themselves.

"See I told you!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down

"And you two are okay with this?" Edward questioned

In an uncharacteristic move, Rosalie just smiled and said "Of course, I've always felt as if Emmett could never love me like he seemed to love Jasper, and plus they do make a pretty cute couple!" Rosalie gushed, squealing along with Alice.

Edward just stared at them as Esme and Carlisle kept smiling and looking in the window at their two sons.

"Great, is anyone sane in this household!?" Edward muttered before walking off.

Everyone watched him leave before they all shrugged and turned back to the display going on in the livingroom.

_Kawaii!!!! _They all sighed

**Back in the house….**

"Hmmm did you hear that?"

"Something tells me that the family already has an idea what is going on"

They both chuckle before snuggling closer to one another

**So what did you think? I'm sorry if it seemed suckish, but hey I'm still new at this!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! Sorry for everyone who wanted this to be a chapter update, but I am writing this note because I want to say that while I am updating my stories more, I would like to start another crossover story. I have a couple in mind I want to try out, and there are a lot more that I could write. I want your opinion on them. I would have just made a poll for it, but because there are many I am going to list along with pairings, I decided to write a note.**

**Now I have been updating more because I have been on vacation, and since the next term for college is starting soon, I will not be updating as much as I have over my vacation. I will update more during summer vacation because I have almost 4 months off. **

**Also, I am still looking for a Beta. I have only had two offers, and it would be greatly appreciated if we could work out something. I believe most of my error's come from me typing so fast and not checking over my writing as much as I should, well that and I stink at grammar. But I have become better at it over the course from my college English course I had to take.**

**Anyway, sorry for babbling, I will list the crossover story ideas and pairings now.**

**

* * *

****Xenosaga/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse and after Xenosaga III. Chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jin never died. The Xenosaga gang are searching for the pathway to Earth, when they find one. This pathway takes them to Earth, more specifically, Forks, Washington, where they meet the Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella. They are forced to help the Cullen's fight Victoria's newborn army while exploring a way to return the people of the future to Earth.**

**Main Characters: **

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Gaignun Kukai**

**Albedo**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Brief appearances from the wolf pack at La Push and the Elsa crew as well as the Volturi, Victoria and the new born army, and some Xenosaga characters such as Mary, Shelley, Canaan, etc...**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO, Allen/Shion, Chaos/KO-MOS, **

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice and **

**Carlisle/Esme.**

**Other than that, Jacob, Jin, Ziggy, and MOMO are free game. However, feel free to message or review me any other suggestions you may have because believe me, I have loads of other pairing Idea's in mind.**

**This is a crossover idea I have wanted to try for some time now because Xenosaga is a amazing and creative game, but it does not receive much attention as it should because it is kind of difficult to understand the story line and most of the game consists of long cutscenes.**

**

* * *

****Kingdom Hearts/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts II and after Breaking Dawn. The Heartless have invaded Earth. The Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella, find themselves in Radiant Garden where they meet Leon and the gang, and soon Sora and Co. Now they must travel with Sora and Co. to save the worlds and hopefully find a way to get return to Earth.**

**Main Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Cullen **

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Some appearances from Organization 13, the Volturi, Maleficent, Pete, and other Disney characters as well as some surprise characters from the new worlds I add in here. What those new worlds are, well they are a surprise for later. **

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Jacob/Renesmee**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**Xion/Namine/Kairi**

**Donald/Daisy**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**I have loads of other pairings I could do, and if you have any other suggestions feel free to message or review them to me.**

**

* * *

****Ouran High School Host Club/W.I.T.C.H.?**

**Summary: The Host Club finds themselves on an student exchange program to Heatherfield where they meet the W.I.T.C.H. girls as well as Matt and Caleb. They soon find out W.I.T.C.H.'s secret, and find themselves helping in the fight against Nerissa. **

**Characters**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

**Tamaki Suoh**

**Kyouya Ootori**

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

**Mitskuni Haninozuka (Honey)**

**Takashi Morinozuka (Mori)**

**W.I.T.C.H.**

**Will Vandom**

**Irma Lair**

**Taranee Cook**

**Cornelia Hale**

**Hay Lin**

**Caleb**

**Matt Olsen**

**Some appearances from Nerissa and C.H.Y.K.N., the Candracar crew, people from Meridian and Heatherfield, Renge, Nekozawa, and Kasanoda.**

**Pairing Ideas **

**Tamaki/Haruhi with some Hikaru/Haruhi**

**Kyouya/Taranee with some Nigel/Taranee**

**Hikaru/Iram with some Martin/Irma and Hikaru/Kaoru**

**Kaoru/Hay Lin with some Eric/Hay Lin**

**Mori/Honey with some Mori/Cornelia**

**Caleb/Cornelia**

**Matt/Will**

**Those are some of my idea's, I have loads more. If you want to see a different pairing, message or review it to me.****Kingdom Hearts/Xenosaga?**

* * *

**Summary: Set during Xenosaga III and after Kingdom Hearts II. The Xenosaga and Kingdom Hearts crews are each traveling in the Elsa and the Gummi ship respectively when a pathway opens, throwing the Kingdom Hearts crew into the Xenosaga world where they must work with Shion and the gang to return home.**

**Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Minor appearances from the Elsa and Durandal crew, Albedo, some Kingdom Hearts characters, and other Xenosaga characters.**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**Donald/Daisy**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO**

**Chaos/KOS-MOS**

**Allen/Shion with some Kevin/Shion**

**Margulis/Pellegri/Jin**

**Ziggy/Juli **

**As I have said with the previous crossover ideas, I have loads of other pairings in mind, and if you have some as well, feel free to send a message or review of them to me.**

**

* * *

****Twilight/Ghost Hunters?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse. Charlie and Bella notice some strange happenings occurring in their home, so Charlie calls in the Ghost Hunters to see if their house is haunted. While investigating, a huge rainstorm rolls in that prevents the Ghost Hunters from leaving for a week. They soon meet the mysterious Cullen's, learn of their secret, and help them fight the newborns all in a weeks time.**

**Characters**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Minor appearances by the wolf pack, the Volturi, some other Ghost Hunters members, Bella's friends at Forks High, Victoria, and the newborn army.**

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/ Esme**

**Steve/Tango with some Tango/Kris**

**Jason/Grant**

**Kris/Amy**

**I have plenty of other pairings ideas, and if you have any, feel free to message or review them to me.****That is all for now. Please vote for which story you would like to see next on the poll on my profile. Also, if you have any suggestions to go with these ideas or you want me to update a specific story I have already written, feel free to message or review me about them.**


End file.
